Cantarella
by kittykatrocks12
Summary: UKSpa fic based on the Vocaloid song Cantarella and a cosplay pic on DA. EDITED Pease REREAD


Cantarella

Arthur looks in the mirror and adjusts his bowtie and runs a hand through his wheat colored hair. His forest eyes shine as he admires himself in the mirror. Today a ball is being held in the English palace. Royals from all around will be there. He smirks when the image of a certain Spaniard comes to mind.

'He will be mine'

He smooths out the wrinkles in his clothes and gives himself one last look over before picking up a green and brown mask and putting it on. He grins at his appearance in the mirror before turning and leaving the room. He quickly but calmly makes his way to the ball room. There the two big double doors are wide open and the room is filled with people. Soft music flows through the room as people talk and dance.

As he walks into the room he looks around. It doesn't take long to find a familiar mop of chocolate brown locks and bright emerald eyes behind a red and gold mask. He makes his way toward him but freezes when he sees he is with someone. The other man has shoulder length blond hair and sparkling sapphire eyes hidden behind a blue and white mask. The blond says something and Antonio laughs. Arthur can hear his laugh from where he is standing. The laugh is beautiful and sound like tinkling of crystal. He clenches his hands into fists and spins on his heel then leaves the room.

It is late at night and the stars are shining in the sky. The streets are mostly empty with only a few people. The blond is walking along the street admiring the dark starry sky. A breeze blows by and he hears footsteps nearing him. He turns to see a pair of dark eyes hidden behind a black and silver mask. He opens his mouth to greet them but freezes when he sees a sword in the person's hand. He moves to run but it is too late. The stranger lunges and slashes him across the chest. He falls to the ground, blood pouring out of the wound. He looks up into a pair of forest eyes. He mouths the person's name before the light drains from his eyes.

Antonio smiles up at Arthur as he walks over and places two glasses of wine on the table he is sitting at.

"Arthur, where were you yesterday, I missed you at the ball?" Antonio asks as Arthur sits down

Arthur stares at his glass and swirls the liquid around.

"Unfortunately I was busy, I had work to do" Arthur responds

"But I thought you cleared you schedule" Antonio says tilting his head to the side

"Well sadly something came up" Arthur says trying to hide the spite from his voice

Antonio nods sadly. He looks down at his glass and picks it up. Arthur watches as he brings it to his lips and takes a sip. He pulls the glass away and stares into the crimson liquid, his eye lids drooping. The glass slips from his hand and falls to the floor, shattering. Antonio slumps over unconscious. Arthur stands and walks over. He scoops him up in his arms and presses his nose into the others hair.

'You will finally be mine'

Antonio is lying unconscious on Arthur's bed his wrists tied above his head and Arthur himself straddling his hips. Looking down at the man's sleeping face memories flow into his head.

 _Young Arthur runs out of the castle and into the garden, tears streaming down his face. He weaves his way through the garden until he reaches the vegetable garden. He spots a young Antonio and runs to him, hugging him from behind and sobs into his shirt. Antonio turns from his work and looks down at the sobbing boy._

" _What's wrong Arturo?" he asks_

 _Arthur looks up at him with teary eyes._

" _M-My brothers hate me, they always make fun of me and call me names" Arthur cries_

 _Antonio hugs him and rubs his back._

" _That's not true, they are jealous"_

" _Jealous?"_

" _Si, because of how special you are"_

 _Antonio kisses Arthur on the forehead the pats his head._

" _You are special, never forget that"_

" _Ok"_

 _A loud slap sounds throughout the streets. Antonio stumbles back and falls on his ass. He gently puts a hand to his stinging, red cheek and looks up at the man who slapped him._

" _Filthy Latino" he hisses_

 _Antonio can feel tears in his eyes. He looks down and closes his eyes. Trying to ignore the people who are yelling and insulting him._

" _How dare you!"_

 _Antonio's head snaps up and he sees Arthur walk through the crowd and stand in front of him._

" _How dare you hit my friend" Arthur hisses_

 _He turns around and immediately his expression softens. He holds a hand out to him and Antonio stares at it. He can feel happiness swelling in his chest. He takes the hand and Arthur pulls him to his feet._

" _Are you ok?" he asks_

 _Antonio nods and smiles._

" _Si, gracias"_

Arthur didn't realize he was crying until he sees a tear fall onto Antonio's face. He chokes out a sob and bows his head.

"I'm sorry, I love you" he whispers, voice cracking

"I love you too"

Arthurs head snaps up to see Antonio's eyes open and he is smiling at him. With a small grunt Antonio sits up 

"Te amo Arturo" he whispers soothingly

Arthur can feel more tears. He unties Antonio's wrists before hugging him. Antonio giggles, pulling back so he can kiss Arthur

Alone in the ball room, the new couple dance to imaginary music. They are both wearing their masks.

Antonio reaches out and takes Arthurs mask off and throws it to the side. Arthur does the same and takes Antonio's mask. The two smile and lean forward, kissing each other passionately.


End file.
